The present invention relates to windows with built-in screening devices of the roller type, such as insect screens and roller blinds, and windows prepared for installation of such screening devices.
It is well-known in the art to provide windows with various forms of screening devices such as insect screens, roller blinds or the like.
Conventionally, screening devices of the kind comprising a flexible screening web, one end of which is secured to a spring-loaded roller-member, on which the web is rolled-up in its non-screening position, whereas the other end is secured to a rigid end or bottom member, are more or less visibly arranged in the main frame structure of the window, with the roller member connected with brackets secured to the main frame side members.
In the case of roof or skylight windows it is further necessary to have lateral guide members secured to the main frame side members in order to confine the movement of the screening web to a plane parallel to the inclination of the window pane.
Usually, such screening devices are permanently installed at the window and in most prior art designs the screening device itself as well as lateral guide members, when used, entail a certain reduction of the light-admitting area of the window. An example of such a screening device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,468 disclosing a screening web which is retractable from a holding container connected with a frame section.
Typically, in the case of insect screens the actual use of the screening device is restricted to certain periods of the year such as the summer time, whereas in other periods the screening device is hardly never used.
To permit the removal of a screening device in periods, when it is not needed, various solutions have been suggested in the prior art. One example is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,790 disclosing a screening device arranged in a collapsible frame structure, which may easily be mounted on existing window frames and disconnected therefrom. In use of this screening device the erected frame structure results in a significant reduction of the light-admitting area and, when not in use the collapsed screening device must be stored in a safe place outside the window area.